Makino Sena
, SamidareP, Itou Kashitarou, momomomo, ANDRIVEBOiz |official = Blog: Makino Sena |url = Channels: NND, YouTube, piapro Gallery: Pixiv Social Media: Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram Misc: Booth |playlist = (NND Mylist / YT Playlist) |content = #"Hotaru" (GUMI) (Collab with Phoooutty) (Jul.15.2011) #"Kake Line" (Miku) (Collab with Leez) (Aug.06.2011) #"Amanojaku (short PV)" (GUMI) (Aug.25.2011) #"Amanojaku (full PV)" (GUMI) (Aug.25.2011) #"Hatsukoi Yuki" (Luka) (Collab with MonogusaP) (Nov.26.2011) #"Always" (Miku) (Collab with dede) (Dec.03.2011) #"When you're born , When you're gone" (Miku) (Collab with dede) (Dec.03.2011) #"Kotta Namida" (Miku) (Unknown Collaborator) (Jan.31.2012) (deleted) #"Kyogi ni Kaesu" (Luka) (Collab with SamidareP) (Feb.04.2012) #"Watashi mo Kyou Sotsugyou Shimasu" (Luka) (Collab with Tengarabu) (Feb.04.2012) #"Fukayomi" (Miku) (Collab with Hachioji-P) (Feb.05.2012) #"Laverite" (Miku) (Collab with Shirohige P) (Mar.16.2012) (deleted) #"Henyoku no Tsubasa (Luka, Miku) (Collab with hartfield) (Mar.23.2012) #"Zankyou ni Omou Kako" (Luka) (Collab with SamidareP) (Mar.24.2012) #"Circadian Rhythm" (Miku) (Collab with Gari) (Apr.07.2012) #"6 to 7 no Hazama" (miki) (Collab with MikitanP) (Apr.20.2012) #"Sayonara" (Miku) (Collab with Shino) (May.03.2012) (deleted) #"Mansonju no Hana" (GUMI) (Collab with Shirohige P) (May.05.2012) (deleted) #"Kimi wa Mada Fukashi de" (Luka) (Collab with SamidareP) (May.06.2012) #"esquisse" (IA) (Collab with Eon) (May.21.2012) #"-EARTH DAY-" (Miku) (Collab with HarryP) (Jun.07.2012) #"Shuuatsu no Donten" (Miku) (Collab with Eight) (Jun.21.2012) #"RESCUE OF RAINBOWS" (Miku) (Collab with HarryP) (Jul.01.2012) #"Kousai Sketch" (Miku) (Collab with Leez) (Jul.07.2012) #"Kare no Kanojo" (GUMI) (Collab with rerulili) (Jul.26.2012) #"Iden*tity" (Miku) (Collab with Laughter) (Aug.19.2012) #"Kake Line (Lightweight version)" (Miku) (Collab with Leez) (Aug.26.2012) #"Boshuu Fu" (Miku) (Collab with Yami) (Sep.14.2012) #"Utau Yorokobi" (Miku) (Collab with rerulili) (Oct.08.2012) #"Usotsuki ga Kaita Takara Chizu" (Luka) (Collab with Shirohige P) (Oct.13.2012) #"Tokyo Caster" (Miku) (Collab with HarryP) (Oct.28.2012) #"sleipnir" (Miku) (Collab with HarryP) (Dec.11.2012) #"Starship Serenade" (IA) (Collab with MMTURBO) (Dec.19.2012) #"Noushou Sakuretsu Girl (Self-cover)" (Rin, Luka) (Collab with rerulili) (Jan.11.2013) #"Aishiteru" (Miku) (Collab with rerulili) (Feb.01.2013) #"fly more" (Miku) (Collab with Eon) (Feb.11.2013) #"Kohakuiro no Kaze" (Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, GUMI) (Mar.01.2013) #"Donor Song" (GUMI) (Collab with rerulili) (Apr.12.2013) #"Sing a Song" (Miku, Lily, GUMI, Luka, Rin, Len, IA, Iroha, Yukari, Yuki) (Collab with various producers) (May.12.2013) #"Snow Warp" (Miku) (Collab with momomomo) (May.14.2013) #"Sayonara Planet" (Rin) (Collab with Yucha) (May.21.2013) #"Amzakura" (MAYU) (Collab with momomomo) (May.22.2013) #"TIME MACHINE -B.C.E.999-" (Miku) (Collab with HarryP) (Jun.07.2013) #"azurite" (GUMI) (Collab with Eon) (Jun.26.2013) #"Turquoise" (Miku) (Collab with liviera) (Jul.08.2013) #"Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Miku, GUMI) (Collab with rerulili) (Jul.12.2013) #"Yokoku no Uta" (Miku) (Collab with -K-) (Jul.24.2013) #"Harenochi Mary Jane ni te" (Miku) (Collab with HarryP) (Aug.13.2013) #"Ramune Biidama" (Lapis) (Collab with momomomo) (Aug.27.2013) #"Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Len) (Collab with rerulili) (Aug.29.2013) #"Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Miku, GUMI) (Collab with rerulili) (Nov.08.2013) #"Boku ga Saigo ni narashita Oto wa" (Miku) (Collab with HarryP) (Nov.16.2013) #"Ame, Sayonara, Kinmokusei" (Rin) (Collab with Houichi OiranP) (Nov.19.2013) #"Joy♡Joy☆Music!" (Miku) (Collab with No Name) (Dec.25.2013) #"Muishiki Overdose" (Miku) (Collab with No Name) (Feb.04.2014) #"Kami no Manimani" (Miku, Rin, GUMI) (Collab with rerulili) (Feb.07.2014) #"Gogo no Parade" (Miku) (Collab with rerulili) (Song of ) (Feb.14.2014) #"Furusato (Ncon 2013ver)" (Miku, GUMI) (Song of youth case) (Mar.10.2014) #"Urotaeru Shinzou to Gunjou Shigai ni Narichirakasu Siren ga Hidoku Urusakatta" (Miku) (Collab with Eight) (Mar.14.2013) #"Lv99" (Miku) (Collab with rerulili) (Mar.21.2014) #"Kami Pantsu" (Miku) (Collab with Afuro na piano hiki) (Mar.21.2014) #"Mizu no Iro" (Miku) (Collab with YoP) (Apr.09.2014) #"Hoshi no Uta" (Miku) (Collab with No Name) (Apr.13.2014) #"Kotonoha Saite" (Miku) (Collab with L75-3) (May.16.2014) #"Kill You" (GUMI) (Collab with AimidoP) (Jun.01.2014) #"Tanagokoro" (Lapis) (Collab with momomomomo) (Jun.17.2014) #"Kimashita waa!" (Miku) (Collab with Satsuki ga Tenkomori) (Jun.21.2014) #"Heart♡Smile" (Miku) (Collab with Hiromon) (Sep.09.2014) #"Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu" (flower) (Collab with ANDRIVEBOiz) (Oct.03.2014) #"Time Machine" (Miku) (Collab with Sakura Modoki) (Oct.22.2014) #"X'Step" (Lapis) (Collab with momomomo) (Dec.24.2014) #"Glasstic Heart" (flower) (Collab with ANDRIVEBOiz) (Dec.26.2014) #"Desire" (Miku) (Collab with No Name) (Feb.03.2015) #"vividest" (flower) (Collab with ANDRIVEBOiz) (Apr.24.2015) #"Ikiro" (GUMI) (Collab with 100kai Outo) (May.02.2015) #"Secret Metaphor" (Miku, IA) (Collab with ANDRIVEBOiz) (May.11.2015) #"we take off the world" (GUMI) (Collab with patty fudosan) (May.22.2015) #"Ameiro Kokoro Moyou" (GUMI) (Collab with yui) (Jun.21.2015) #"Shooting Star" (GUMI) (Collab with LeftyMonster-P) (Jun.30.2015) #"Soredemo Sekai wa Waratte iru" (Miku) (Collab with patty fudosan) (Jul.24.2015) #"Kyuukutsu no Tetsugaku" (IA) (Collab with ANDRIVEBOiz) (Aug.06.2015) #"chronos welt" (GUMI) (Collab with patty fudosan) (Aug.30.2015) #"Umareru Parallel" (Miku) (Collab with tilt-six) (Aug.31.2015) #"Tell Your World (Plastic Fruits Remix)" (Miku) (Collab with Plastic Fruits) (Oct.12.2015) #"Nanatsu no Housoku to Shuuen no Katarushisu" (Miku) (Collab with mokemoke) (Oct.21.2015) #"Kyuutai no Karma" (Luka) (Collab with patty fudosan) (Dec.06.2015) #"Yodaka no Hoshi" (GUMI) (Collab with Itou Kashitarou) (Dec.10.2015) #"Meruka" (GUMI) (Collab with TaltorP) (Apr.01.2016) #"Net Senki" (GUMI) (Collab with patty fudosan) (Apr.01.2016) #"Round Life" (Rin) (Collab with tatori) (Apr.19.2016) #"Izu no Odoriko" (Miku) (Collab with Itou Kashitarou) (Jun.10.2016) #"Time Traveler" (Fukase) (Collab with Itou Kashitarou, 40mP) (Jul.19.2016) #"Kemono no Waltz (JP ver)" (GUMI) (Collab with Nem) (Aug.04.2016) #"Kemono no Waltz (Eng ver)" (GUMI) (Collab with Nem) (Aug.04.2016) #"ALL＊DAY＊LUV" (Cocorobo) (Collab with U-ske) (Oct.04.2016) #"White Line" (Len) (Collab with halyosy) (Oct.21.2016) #"Ippatsu Sokutou☆Kai Girl" (Miku, GUMI) (Collab with rerulili) (Feb.10.2017) #"Diesel no Houkou" (GUMI) (Collab with buzzG) (Feb.24.2017) #"Chirishiru Yuube" (Miku) (Collab with L75-3) (Apr.15.2017) #"Little Knights" (Miku) (Collab with Nem) (Jul.01.2017) #"Let Me Take You" (Miku) (Collab with banvox) (Feb.10.2018) #"Techno Break Boy" (Len) (Collab with takumaru) (Feb.11.2018) #"Juggernaut" (Miku) (Collab with Natsushiro Takaaki) (May.17.2018) #"Chronicle" (Miku) (Collab with HarryP) (Jul.21.2018) }} Songs / Featured Works }} Category:Producer Category:Illustrator Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Piapro